Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: Song-fic KakaSaku Sakura tiene un nuevo sentimiento... ¿Hacia Kakashi?


¡HOLA! ¡HOLA!

Aquí les traigo un Song-Fic** KakaSaku**

_Gracias a mi amiga Pau que me ayudo cuando me encontraba escasa de inspiración… XD_

**Disclaimer: **La triste y dura verdad es….**Naruto **no me pertenece, es de **Kishimoto-sama**

**Fic inspirado en la canción**: _Don´t Stand So Close To Me – Glee_

(Se que la canción no es de Glee, es de The Police… pero me gusta más la versión de Glee puesto que el episodio en que salió me inspiro para hacer este fic)

**Aclaraciones:** -Dialogo- "Pensamientos" Narración

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don´t Stand So Close To Me**

Ese día, ese preciso día nuestro querido Kakashi-sensei tendría una revelación…

Todo empezó en el hospital de Konoha, Kakashi se encontraba internado a causa de la misión que le había asignado la vieja Tsunade…digo Tsunade-sama; en realidad a simple vista no parecía una misión difícil, solo consistía en atrapar a unos bandoleros que atacaban los pequeños pueblos pertenecientes al País del Fuego, pero al parecer resultaron mucho más peligrosos lo que obligó a Kakashi a abusar del Sharingan.

Se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito, que a pesar de que ya lo había leído varias veces no se cansaba de leerlo e inclusive parecía que fuera la primera vez que lo leía, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la parte más importante del libro una peli rosada entro con una radiante sonrisa a la habitación.

-¡Buenos días Kakashi-sensei!- dijo muy animada Sakura

-Buenos días Sakura…-dijo con algo de desanimo pues la chica había interrumpido su lectura

-¿Cómo se siente Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura

-Mejor- contesto secamente

-¿Qué le pasa Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura preocupada por la seriedad de su maestro

-Ya te he dicho que me puedes decir Kakashi…ya no soy tu sensei- contesto Kakashi

-¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei usted siempre será mi sensei!- exclamo la peli rosada con una de sus más amplias sonrisas, cosa que por alguna razón hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Kakashi

Varios días pasaron…bueno una semana…. Y Kakashi disfrutaba de la compañía de Sakura más que nunca, Sakura lo visitaba todos los días, platicaban de los viejos tiempos, del duro entrenamiento que ella había recibido por parte de Tsunade para ser ninja medico, etc.….hasta que un día tocaron un tema un tanto inesperado.

-¿Kakashi-sensei usted se ha enamorado?- pregunto Sakura

-Ehhmmm…etto….creo que no- contesto, la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido

-¿Y le ha gustado alguna vez alguien?- pregunto curiosa la chica, Kakashi no sabía porque Sakura le hacia esas preguntas tan de repente, por suerte Shizune había llegado y se llevo a Sakura.

Kakashi estaba en un… ¿conflicto mental? Pero… ¿por qué?

"_¿Por qué Sakura saco ese tema? ¿Acaso le interesa mi vida amorosa? No creo…o tal vez le G U S T O… ¡no, no puede ser!... bueno, es bastante bonita, siempre esta sonriente, además que es una gran ninja medico y…tiene el carácter de Tsunade… ¿me gusta? No, ella no me puede gustar ¡Soy mayor que ella! Además es mi ex alumna"_

Y el pobre de Kakashi no pudo dormir a causa de su monologo mental, al día siguiente lo dieron de alta; la verdad el ninja copia iba a extrañar las largas visitas de Sakura.

…

Los días pasaron y Kakashi decidió ir a visitar la tumba de Asuma-sensei y curiosamente se encontró a Sakura e Ino.

-Hola- dijo Kakashi

Hola- contestaron a al unisonó las dos chicas

-¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto el peli plateado

-Bien- contesto Sakura

-Bien también…le traje unas flores a Asuma-sensei- contesto Ino

-Bueno Ino ya me voy- dijo Sakura

-OK nos vemos luego- contesto la chica, Sakura se empezó a alejarse…

-Sakura te acompaño- dijo el peli plateado que había alcanzado a la peli rosa

-Gracias Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura sonriendo

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta que Sakura decidió retomar la plática_ incomoda._

_-_Kakashi ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas enamorado de alguien?- solto de golpe la chica

-¡¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto alarmado

-Porque creo que estoy enamorada de alguien…- contesto y miro a Kakashi

-Oye tengo que hacer algo importante… nos vemos- dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo de ahí

…

Al día siguiente Kurenai se encontraba comprando fruta en el mercado cuando se topo con Kakashi.

-Hola Kurenai- saludo el peli plateado

-Hola Kakashi, hace tiempo no te veía ¿qué has hecho?- pregunto

-Etto…quería pedirte un consejo…es sobre una chica- soltó Kakashi

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto curiosa

-No, es una chica menor que yo y al parecer se enamoro de mi- contesto

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto

-No es eso, solamente es muy joven para mi… no quiero darle alas, quiero que sepa que una relación no es correcta- contesto

-Creo que tengo la solución- dijo con una sonrisa y le explico todo

-Mira lo que tienes que hacer es…-

…

Kakashi al día siguiente se dirigió al departamento de Sakura para dejar las cosas claras…

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sakura sonriendo

-Tengo que hablar contigo- contesto

-¿Y para qué es la grabadora?- pregunto al ver el dicho artefacto que Kakashi colocaba en una mesita, presiono el botón de PLAY y la música comenzó a sonar…y Kakashi empezó a cantar:

_**Young teacher**__ the subject_

_Of schoolgirl fantasy_

_**She wants him**__ so badly_

_Knows what she wants to be_

_**With all the charms of a woman**_

_You've kept the secret of your youth_

_Book marking - __**she's so close now**_

_**This girl is half his age**_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Young girl, you're out of your mind_

_Your love for me is way out of line_

_Better run girl,_

_**You're much too young girl**_

_Temptation, frustration_

_So bad it makes him cry_

_Beneath your perfume and make-up_

_**You're just a baby in disguise**_

_Get out of here_

_Before you have the time_

_To change your mind_

_**'Cause I'm afraid you'll go too far**_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so_

_Don't stand so close to me_

_Young girl, you're out of your mind_

_Your love for me is way out of line_

_Better run girl,_

_**You're much too young girl**_

Cuando Kakashi termino de cantar Sakura no sabía ni que decir…jamás se imagino a su sensei cantando, rápidamente Kakashi tomo su grabadora y salió de ahí dejando a Sakura.

-¿Entonces pensaba que estaba hablando de él?- se pregunto Sakura entre risas pues la sorpresa de que Kakashi pensara eso era muy cómica -Le hubiera dicho que estaba hablando de Naruto…-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pobre Kakashi, ¡hizo un show por un malentendido!

L a verdad no me gusta el NaruSaku pero estaba corta de ideas y dije ¿Por qué no?

¡Dejen REVIEWS me interés saber que piensan!

Aquí está la traducción de la canción:

Joven profesor

La fantasía de colegiala

Ella lo quiere tan mal

Sabe lo que quiere ser

Con todos los encantos de una mujer

Has guardado el secreto de tu juventud

Reserva marcado - ella está ahora tan cerca

Esta chica es la mitad de su edad

No te pares, no te pares

No te pares tan cerca de mí

Niña, estás fuera de tu mente

Tu amor por mí está fuera de lugar

Chica mejor que corras,

Eres muy joven

La tentación, la frustración

Tan mal que le hace llorar

Debajo de tu perfume y maquillaje

No eres más que un bebé en disfraz

Fuera de aquí

Mientras tienes tiempo

Para cambiar tu mente

Porque me temo que va a ir demasiado lejos

No te pares, no te pares

No te pares tan cerca de mí

Niña, estás fuera de tu mente

Tu amor por mí está fuera de lugar

Chica mejor que corras,

Eres muy joven


End file.
